


Tied Up

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Diaper, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Don’t know the difference, Gen, M/M, Maxpres, OOC, Omorashi, Wetting, hypermessing, messing, presmax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Snow in the middle of summer wasn’t normal. But Preston - like most others - took advantage of it. His play was about to be his greatest yet! However, after a quick snack break of gingerbread and eggnog, he was knocked out. He woke up in a chair, tied up. The worse part was that his stomach and bladder was... upset to say the least.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Deviantart.
> 
> This story has 2 different part twos! The ending notes says it all.

Preston was ecstatic. 

He slowly went around the camp, advertising his new Christmas play because Preston - like most others, - wanted to take advantage of the sudden snow in the middle of summer. Preston went around in a diaper and a halo, and he seemed to get most if not everyone’s attention. He was certain the play would be good.

He went into Dolph’s workshop inside the shed where he was making the gingerbread. He tasted the newest sample. It tasted weird to Preston, but he was hungry. Before he knew it, the entire gingerbread cutout was devoured. Preston poured himself a few cups of eggnog and downed them all. Now, he felt like he could be ready for anything! Then everything went black.

...

Preston woke up. He tried to get up but found out that he was tied down to a chair. He looked around and saw that he was backstage of the amphitheater. He saw Max sleeping right in front of him.

”MAX!” Preston yelled.

Max jolted awake.

”Wh... What the fuck do you want diaper boy?”

”Did you tie me up?” Preston asked.

”No, why would I waste my time to tie you up?”

”I don’t know, just please untie me!” Preston yelled trying to pull himself free.

”Would rather not. See ya.” Max said.

Max exited behind Preston, ignoring all of his protests.

”Max?” 

No one.

”Hello! Anyone!” Preston yelled out.

No one. 

Preston felt a rumbling in his stomach.

”Oh no no no...”

The mess quickly went from his stomach to peeking its head out of Preston. Thankfully, the seat he was tied to stopped anything from coming out. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, however, as his bladder was filled and sudden desperation struck Preston. All of these things encouraged Preston to find help faster.

”Help! Someone! Anyone! I’m about to...” He grunted in desperation.

”...to void myself!” Preston said, finding the right words.

Still no one.

”Damnit!” 

Preston could feel his desperation getting worse by the second. He squirmed and tried to instinctively cross his legs, but his legs were tied to the chair as well. He rocked himself back and forth. All of a sudden, Preston heard footsteps behind him.

”Yes! Whoever you are, could you please help me out here?” Preston begged.

It was Max again. He stood in front of Preston.

”You’re still here? No one came to help you?”

”No! Just help me!”

”Why are you moving like that?” Max asked noticing Preston’s weird squirming movements.

”I’m about to void upon myself if you don’t help me!”

”I would... but...” Max said with a mischievous smile.

”HELP ME!” Preston begged.

Max stroked his chin, pretending to think.

”Nah... you have a diaper, you’ll be fine.”

Max started to exit behind Preston yet again.

”No no no no, please!” But Max was already gone.

Or so he thought.

Preston used all of his strength to hold, confidence fleeting.

”I’m actually about to fucking do it...” Preston mumbled to himself.

Preston closed his eyes and squirmed and shivered. All of a sudden, he felt cold hands touch his stomach. Preston yelped as a drop of urine escaped him.

”You need to go don’t you?” It was Max.

”Ye-Yes just, pleas-”

Max’s cold hands quickly snapped to Preston’s bladder and squeezed it. Preston had another yelp as the urine escaped him as if ignoring all of the strength he was using. Preston’s legs trembled in pleasure as the piss filled up the diaper, a little bit going down his legs.

”A very soggy baby...” Max commented.

”Why... Why would you do that?” Preston said, angry and traumatized. 

”That’s not the question you’re supposed to be asking,” Max said sternly.

”What should I be asking then?!” Preston snapped.

”Are you going to make it to the bathroom in time before you shit yourself?” 

”How did you know?” Preston asked.

Max ignored him as he cut Preston free, legs first. When Preston’s arms were cut free, he stood up and immediately regretted it. He went wide-eyed as he sat back down and held his stomach. His bowels were constantly pushing, which was extremely bad for Preston.

”What’s wrong Preston? Forgot how to use your diaper?” Max chuckled.

Preston slowly stood up, one hand on his stomach and one covering his behind. Gas escaped from Preston. Preston’s legs trembled as he hobbled his way to the outhouse. It was in sight! It was only 10 feet away. Max stood in front of Preston, blocking his path. 

”Why...” Preston gulped.

”Why are you doing this?” 

”Oh I don’t know... but the real question is, why did I spike the gingerbread and eggnog with laxatives and diuretics?”

”You WHAT?” Preston said aggravated.

”Just let go man. You won’t make it!” Max assured.

”I will, j-” 

Preston was cut off yet again when Max removed Preston’s hand from his stomach and squeezed his stomach. Preston fell to his knees and quickly reacted by using both of his hands to cover his behind. Max squeezing would’ve been successful if Preston hadn’t reacted quick enough.

”You fuckin’ stink,” Max said covering his nose.

”No shit!” Preston said, not intending to make a pun.

Max pushed Preston to the ground with his stomach touching the floor. He started to move Preston’s arms away. Preston tried to best Max’s strength, but it was no use. The hot mess flowed out of him. Preston was feeling relieved that he did not feel pain on his bottom, but nonetheless, he was extremely embarrassed. Max smiled evilly as he listened to the crackling and popping like it was music to his ears. The crackling and popping accelerated as Preston just wanted to get it over with. He pushed as hard as he could. Eventually, Preston’s diaper was full from the back to the front.

Preston sat up and leaned against the nearest wall. He cried in frustration, embarrassment, and relief. After a while, Preston felt something on his cheek. He opened his eyes. Max had planted a kiss on Preston’s cheek. Max wiped Preston’s tears away. 

”I’m sorry,” Max said sitting down next to Preston and putting an arm around him.

”Why,” Preston sniffled.

”Why would you do this to me?” 

”Well... it's actually one of my fetishes... to see other people to desperate until they...” Max stopped.

”Sorry, I know it's screwed up.”

”Why did you bring me into this?”

”Well, its because I like you, and you had the diaper on, and I just wasn’t thinking... I’m sorry.”

”What did you say?” Preston said, his sobs dying down.

”N-Nothing... Do you... do you want a change? It's the least I could do to make it up to you.” Max offered, standing up and holding out his hand.

”Y-Yeah, sure, thanks...” 

”It'sI just in Dolph’s shed, follow me.” Max grabbed his hand and led him.

Preston walked slowly, embarrassed his full diaper was showing. Luckily, no one was around to see him. Preston felt another feeling in his stomach. He made sure Max wasn’t looking before he started discreetly pushing the mess out. 

”Are you...?” Max asked looking up at him.

”W-What?” Preston said looking off to the side.

Max could hear the crackling as Preston tried to discreetly push his mess out. He could also feel Preston squeezing his hand ever-so-slightly. Max smiled.

”I thought you didn’t like using your diaper?~”

”I guess... it's one of those guilty pleasures... ya know?” 

”You don’t have to hide it from me anymore.”

Preston walked slower as he started to push harder, struggling to find room in his diaper. 

”If you run you can push faster,” Max said.

Max tightened his grip on Preston as he went faster. By the time they reached the outside of Dolph’s shed, Preston diaper started to sag down to his thighs.

”Do wou still need to gow my wittle baby?~”

Preston reluctantly nodded.

”Okay, so what you gotta do his squat down and hold your diaper out, that way you have more room for more shit,” Max suggested.

”How do you know all this? I thought you only said you like watching people do it.”

”Never said I never did it myself...” Max said shyly.

Preston proceeded to do what Max had suggested.

”I can’t do it with you watching!” Preston yelled.

”Hold on.”

Max went inside the shed and came out with a small piece of spiked gingerbread.

”I used fast-acting laxatives this time.”

Max went behind the corner of the shed. He discreetly made his way to the other corner and spied on Preston. 

”Hnnngh...” Preston grunted as more mess started to come out of him with no sign of stopping.

”Why am I doing this?” Max heard Preston mumble to himself. 

After a minute, Preston could feel the laxatives coming into effect. He pushed on his stomach as the mess came in full force, pouring in and piling on top of each other. After a solid ten minutes of pushing, Preston’s diaper was down to the floor. Preston’s legs gave out as he landed in his shit.

”Damn.” Max came around the corner and crossed his arms.

”You made a goddamn bean-bag chair while I was gone.” Max smiled.

Preston’s face was as red as a tomato.

”Don’t forget Max...” Preston started.

”What?”

”You still owe me a change.”

Max’s went wide-eyed and his smile immediately extinguished.

”Fuck.”

...

Max was in a cold sweat by the time he was done changing Preston. Max panted as he wiped his forehead.

_(To be Continued...)_

**Author's Note:**

> Two outcomes.
> 
> Chapter 2: Max falls asleep and...
> 
> Chapter 3: Max has enough energy to...
> 
> Ooo the mystery and anticipation.


End file.
